The camping trip
by Kazuki Landen
Summary: *On hiatus* The team goes on a camping trip. Unknown to the others, Rei is diabetic, and trying to keep it secret gets him into difficulties. Can Kai and the team pull together to save Rei's life?
1. Getting started

Hiya peoples! This is my first fanfic, so please excuse anything wrong with it. For all those evil people out there who might want to sue me for writing this, here is the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, however much I wish I did.

See! Now you can't sue me. On with the story!

"speaking"

/thinking/

The camping trip

Mr Raja stood by his desk, reading from a red sheet of paper "Well class, the camping trip has been arranged for three weeks time"

The whole class cheered, except for Kai, who just muttered, sarcastically, of course, "Oh joy."

"We need five captains, as there's only enough room for five people to stay at each site. No mixed gender groups, please!" The class laughed. "Rei, Tom, Alex, Mia and Rosie, you five are the group captains. Come and stand at the front." The five people named dutifully walked to the front of the room. "Now everyone go and stand behind the person you would like as your captain, but remember, no more than five to a group."

The entire class rushed to get to the people they wanted to have as their group. Finally, Max, Tyson and Kenny had lined up behind Rei, and all the other groups were sorted. Kai, however, was still in his seat. Mr Raja frowned at him. "Mr Hiwatari, as you haven't chosen a group, I'll choose one for you. You will be in Rei's group, as it's one person short"

He clapped his hands and sent the class back to their seats. "It's £20, bring your money in before the end of this week."

Three weeks later –

Kai sat in the back row of the bus, glowering at anyone who so much as thought about sitting next to him.

Max, ignoring the death glares shot his way, bounced onto the bus and sat down next to Kai. Kenny followed him, along with Tyson and Rei. As the three boys walked to the back of the bus, a boy stuck his foot out in front of Rei, who tripped and fell, dropping his bag. The boy snickered as Rei blushed and grabbed his rucksack and the blue pencil case that had fallen out. Shoving the smaller bag in his pocket, he carried on to the back of the bus, red with shame, then sat down next to Kenny in the window seat.

Tyson glared at the boy who had tripped Rei. "What did he do that for?"

Rei turned even more red and muttered, "I don't know. Anyway, it's none of your business" before taking up the same position as Kai, staring out the window.

Tyson rolled his eyes and whispered to Max, "Watch out, Rei's turning into Kai!" They both giggled as the bus pulled out of the schoolyard.

Two hours later – 

Rei nudged Kenny. "We're here"

As Kenny woke up, Mr Raja stood up at the front of the bus "Rei's group, its your stop"

The five of them left the bus, Rei grabbing a whistle, map and instruction sheet from the teacher as they left, as well as a torch and compass.

In the clearing, two wooden cabins stood about 50 metres apart. Tyson and Max raced towards the left-hand one, yelling "We bagsie!" Kenny followed the two more sedately, while Rei shouted after them, "Hey, how come I don't get to choose?"

Max's cheerful voice floated back to them. "You didn't bagsie, so you get stuck with whatever's left, which just happens to be sharing a cabin with Kai"

Shouldering his pack, Kai gave a "Huh" and stomped away to his and Rei's cabin. Rolling his eyes, Rei followed.

Rei and Kai's cabin –

Rei dumped his bag on his bed, and went to inspect the two cupboards in their room, and the one in the hallway. The only thing he found was the heating control switch and a box of matches.

Kai wandered off to explore, and Rei emptied his bag on the bed. Searching through the debris, he became more and more frantic, but then he remembered. /Its in my pocket!/ Rei took the pencil case shaped bag from his pocket, and pulled it open. Inside was a dark blue pot and two of what looked like chunky pens. He lifted the pot out, but as he did so, Tyson came in through the front door, making him jump and drop it.

Tyson called out "Rei, Kai, can I come in?"

Frantically, Rei tried to shove the spilled contents of the pot into his pocket. "No! Stay there."

Surprised at the fright in Rei's voice, Tyson frowned. "Are you alright, Rei?"

"Yes, I'm fine." By now Rei had managed to pick up all of the things that had fallen out of the pot, and sighed with relief. "Come in"

Frowning, Tyson walked in, but when he saw the blue case half out from under Rei's pillow his face lightened "So what're you hiding?"

Rei turned red. "Nothing"

Tyson laughed. "Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say! Who's the lucky girl, then?"

"I don't have a girlfriend!" Rei protested.

"Sure you do! It's Mariah, isn't it?!"

"I told…" A thought struck him. /It's the perfect cover!/ "Ok, so Mariah's my girlfriend. Don't tell the others, will you, they'd laugh at me."

"Your secrets safe with me, bud."

"Thanks, Tyson." Rei relaxed. His secret was safe, for now. "What did you come in for, anyway?"

"Oh, yeah." Tyson remembered why he had come to see Rei. "I've unpacked, what should I do now?"

Scanning the instruction sheet, Rei muttered to himself, "blah, blah, follow the instructions, blah, blah, ah, here it is." He read from the sheet, "First, unpack your things, then second collect firewood."

"Ok." Tyson shrugged. "Me, Max and Kenny can do that."

As Tyson left, Rei pulled the pot out of his pocket, but then Kai walked in and yet again he was forced to replace it. Kai frowned at him. "Are you alright, Rei? You look a bit off-colour"

I'm fine," Rei snapped.

Kai didn't inquire further. "Tyson said he was off to collect firewood. What should I do?"

Rei was amazed that Kai had actually asked him for advice, but didn't let his surprise show on his face. "Can you set up an area for the fire?"

"Fine. You really look ill, you know. You should come and sit in the sun for a while." For once Kai showed a bit of concern for someone other than himself. It was one of the few times Rei really didn't appreciate it.

"Ok." Not wanting to make Kai suspicious, Rei got up off the bed and obediently followed him outside.

Sunset-

The sun was setting in a blaze of glory, and Rei still hadn't found time to himself. Tyson was trying to light a fire by burning a large branch, but the only thing that was burning were Tyson's fingers as the match got smaller and smaller. Max, Kenny and Rei were in fits of laughter over his antics, but Kai just watched in silence. Finally the tall boy grew impatient, and decided to take over. "Tyson, you need to light the leaves and twigs first, and _then_ the logs, not the other way around."

Tyson scowled. "If you're so clever why don't you do it yourself!"

"Very well. Give me the matches." Tyson handed them over, and Kai set the leaves burning.

Five minutes later, they had a good fire going. Kai sat back, a self-satisfied smirk on his face, and raised his eyebrows at Tyson, who glared at him.

"Ok, so you can light a fire better than I can." As soon as Kai had settled back on his log, eyes closed, Tyson muttered under his breath, "Show off"

Without opening his eyes, or moving so much as an inch, Kai responded, "I heard that."

"So? Hey guys, should I go get the sweets and the marshmallows? I brought some in my pack." Without waiting for an answer, he jumped up and sped away to his cabin.

A few minutes later he returned, clutching two carrier bags, one in either hand.

The whole team was gobsmacked. Kenny finally managed to stutter out, "Tyson! We'll never eat all those! And if we do, we'll explode!"

Tyson grinned cheerfully as he sat down beside the other boys. "Nah, I'm hungry!" He pulled open the bags and handed them round.

Rei sighed. /Good, I won't have to have my tablets tonight. This'll keep my sugar level up, but I had better not have too many. I just need the injection, now./

That night –

The sweets were finished, the fire was burning low, and the whole team was yawning. Kai stood. "We'd better get to bed soon, we have to get up early tomorrow so we can go and collect our breakfast from Mr Raja. It's about half a mile to his camp, I checked on the map."

Kenny nodded and stretched "Good idea, K… K… K…" his words were cut off by a great yawn, which set the others laughing.

"Looks like Kenny agrees with you, Kai!" Max said, still laughing.

They all froze as a great roar cut through the darkness.

Heehee! I did a cliffy! Its not very good, but hey, who cares?! Sorry about the weird mood, by the way, but I'm on a bit of a sugar high.

If you actually thought this story was any good (or even if you didn't, and have some advice) please press the pretty button and send a review. I don't like flames, though. Be nice, or I will come and get you! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Oh look, the nice men in white suits have come to take me away.

Bye till next time.

Kazuki.


	2. Secrets and ghost stories

Halloo! I is back! I escaped the men in white suits! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH cough…cough I am ill and probably going to die of the common cold.

Disclaimer: do not own, bla bla bla.

"speaking"

/thinking/

Rei was the first to laugh, but was soon joined by Kenny and Max, as they too realised that the roar was actually a snore from Tyson, who was lying on his back with his legs in the air over the log he had been using as a seat, fast asleep.

Kai got to his feet. "I'll carry him to bed. He's too heavy for anyone else to do it." He picked Tyson up in a fireman's lift just as the younger boy let out another loud snore, which set the others laughing again.

Rei and Kai's cabin –

Kai was still keeping a careful eye on Rei in the cabin, so there was no chance of him getting the injection unnoticed. /Kai won't tell the others, and I do really need the injection tonight/. Rei mentally made a decision, and as the two boys climbed into their beds he stuttered out, "Kai, can I tell you something?"

Kai immediately sat on the edge of his bed, ready to listen. Despite the attitude he usually showed, he was actually quite sensitive. Well, to people who mattered to him. "Shoot."

"Y…You know I looked ill earlier? And I looked a lot better when Tyson handed out the sweets?" Kai didn't say anything, just let Rei rush on. "Well, it's because I… I'm d…d…diabetic." Rei finished with a rush of breath, and a tear started to trickle down his cheek, treading the path of the many that were to come.

Kai moved to Rei's side and put an arm round the younger boy's shoulders. Rei relaxed into Kai's hold, and Kai tensed then gently put his arm round Rei's waist, rubbing his back slowly as the tears fell in a flood.

"Shhh, it's not that bad!"

"It _is_ that bad! You'll all think I'm weak and you'll throw me off the team and it _isn't my fault_!" Rei spoke in a despairing voice close to a howl, then went back to sobbing silently into Kai's shoulder.

"Of course its not your fault, you're not weak and you're too good a beyblader to give away for some little problem!" Kai reassured him.

"Really? Y-you won't throw me off the team? Really?"

"Really. Now stop crying or you'll set me off and that would totally ruin my street cred." Gently pushing Rei backwards, Kai gazed into the younger boy's eyes. Feeling in his pockets, he managed to find an un-used tissue, and handed it over.

The thought of Kai ruining his street cred by crying, plus the donation of the tissue, stopped Rei's tears. "Thanks, Kai."

"Now, as you got all upset telling me, I take it you need to do something?"

"Yes, my injection. Would you mind not watching? Sorry, but it makes me nervous."

"Sure." Kai moved back to his own bed and lay down on top of it.

A few minutes later Rei spoke "Hey, Kai?"

"Yah?"

"D'you like scary stories?"

"Yah" again

"I know a good one. Want to hear it?"

For the third time Kai muttered "Yah" but this time added, "Ok"

"Right. Once upon a time there was a brother and sister who wanted to have a pet cat. One day, they went down to the pet shop and bought a handsome ginger kitten." By the time Rei had finished the story, Kai was roaring with laughter, and both of them had already forgotten about the earlier incident.

Thanks for all your reviews so far, guys.

Kazuki Landen.


	3. Noises in the forest

Just… don't hate me for not updating. I'm thoroughly ashamed of myself, but real life is just chaotic.

Sorry.

Rei climbed slowly out of bed, looking for his watch. He spent several minutes looking for it in various places before remembering that he was still wearing it from the night before.

He checked his wrist /Five thirty, I'm late!/ He dragged on his usual clothes as fast as he could and ran out the door of the cabin.

He stepped up to a sturdy tree and put one fist against its trunk, measuring the distance. Satisfied, he removed his shoes, stepped back, into a fighting stance. He went through several routines, each one a mixture of kicks and punches, just missing the tree each time, when he felt a tap on his shoulder and swung round to attack it.

Kai bent backwards, away from the attack. "Hey, hey, watch it Rei!" He yelped, tumbling to the floor.

"Kai!" Rei pulled his fist back and covered his mouth with his hands. "Sorrysorrysorrysorry are you alright I'm so _sorry_!"

Kai sprang to his feet. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just…don't do that again."

"I am _so_ sorry! Of course I won't, I was practising, and I was still in fight mode, kinda, and then you made me jump and then-"

"It's alright, Rei, you didn't hit me,"

Rei pulled a face "Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"Judging by the way you were attacking the tree, I think I'll give it to you as a compliment." Kai grinned slightly.

"Oh ha ha, very funny." Rei smiled as well. "Should we go and wake up the others? We've got a walk to Mr. Raja's camp."

"What?" Kai frowned "But – Oh. Tyson."

"Tyson." Rei nodded agreement "Let's go"

One hour later –

Finally, Tyson was up and dressed, though still not quite awake. Rei was chivvying him along as they left the campsite, armed only with the map, a compass, and two bottles of water.

Kai was in charge of the map, the compass, and one of the bottles of water, to share with Rei. Tyson, Kenny and Max were sharing the other bottle, though not without argument –

"You carry it!"

"No you carry it!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

– You get the idea. Kenny, of course, was just walking quietly along behind them.

"We follow this path, then turn off to the left in about two miles." Kai turned to the other three then, discovering that they weren't listening, turned back to Rei, and muttered under his breath. "I hope they get lost."

Rei had to execute extreme self-control to keep from laughing. Instead, he contented himself with a quite, gentle snicker, then glared at Kai. "That's not very nice!" he muttered back reproachfully, but kept the tone light so Kai would not be offended.

"Hey, better that than me pushing them in a river." Kai kept a straight face as he delivered the line, which just made Rei abandon all self-control and throw his head back in a great bust of laughter.

The three younger boys stared at him in amazement – Rei was hardly ever this happy, and usually laughed quietly, rather than as loud as he had just done.

"What?" Rei was bewildered at the glances he was given by the two of them.

Kai spoke. "I think you frightened them. You don't usually laugh that loud!"

"Who, us? Nah, nothin' scares us!" Tyson boasted noisily.

"Fine. Whatever." Rei decided that he couldn't be bothered to argue. Tyson turned back to Max, grinning. Rei ignored him and spoke to Kai. "Do you think I should?"

Kai smirked. "Definitely."

Rei returned the evil look, and called to the other three. "Guys, I'll be back in a second, I just need to… you know…" He blushed slightly, and the other boys got what Rei meant.

"Ah. Sure buddy. Don't get lost!" Max grinned – Rei had the best sense of direction out of all of them, even Kai.

"Um… actually, I wouldn't mind if one of you guys came with me. Kai? You're the only one I can trust to not whip out a camera and take a picture of me with my pants down."

Kai grinned. "Sure. Should I take the camera then?"

The others watched this exchange with something akin to amazement. Kai was never this cheerful!

Kai gave the three boys a worrying, "Stay on the track. The larger animals are less likely to attack if you are out in the open," as advice before the older two slipped into the trees on the left of the path.

Max glanced around, unnerved by Kai's words. "You don't think there are actually big animals in these woods, do you?"

Tyson spoke quietly. He didn't want to tell the animals that lunch was ready and waiting on the path. "No… I don't think so… there might be though. Kai doesn't joke very often."

Max flinched as he stood on a stick and it cracked with the sound of a gunshot in the silent woods.

Rei snickered as Max jumped at a breaking stick. "Ok," he whispered, "I'll go across the path, and you stay here. Start howling, quietly, but get louder when I do. You can howl, can't you?"

Kai raised an eyebrow. "I learned when I was only seven. Tala taught me one night at the abbey.

Rei stared. Tala? Teaching Kai something fun? "Why…?"

"Wolborg. As he has a wolf for a bitbeast, he is naturally part wolf. As you are part tiger. He taught me that to help me keep my mind off… something."

Rei knew better than to ask what that something was. "Fine. After about a minute, we run towards then yelling about the 'tigers and wolves' that are after us. Got it?"

"Yep" Kai watched for a second, until they turned away, then he pressed a hand in the small of Rei's back and pushed him across the path.

Rei ducked behind a bush, purposely standing on a stick. The three boys yelped, clutching each other tightly. "Kai? Rei? That you?"

Rei covered his mouth with a hand so the other boys wouldn't notice him. By the time he felt calm enough to take it away, Tyson, Max and Kenny had walked on again, peering worriedly round them. He bent his head, then raised it in a tigers roar. It filled the clearing, and Tyson and Max scrambled away. Unfortunately, they moved towards Kai, who had crept further down the path.

A weird howling, haunting and tentative, threaded through the air. The three boys froze. "I don't like this…" Tyson muttered.

"Neither do I…" Max whined back.

Rei took his turn, getting louder and louder as Tyson and Max twitched more and more. Kai joined in again, giving an eerie crescendo. The two noises were slightly out of kilter, one flat and the other sharp, and the combination was spine-tinglingly creepy.

The younger boys gave up being brave, and fled away down the path. "Ahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hellllpp!!!!"

Rei and Kai collapsed in fits of laughter, falling to the middle of the path, tears of laughter dripping from their eyes.

A few minutes later –

Kai sat up and poked Rei. "Shift your butt. We'd better go catch them up, before they get too lost."

"Aw…" Rei looked at Kai, and sighed. "I guess."

Together, they left the clearing, Rei still snickering slightly.

Once they had stopped running and screaming, the three boys were out of breath – particularly poor Kenny – and dropped to the ground, trying to catch their breath again.

Tyson spoke first, after a couple of minute's silence. "Ok, what do we do now?"

"Oh my God, we left Rei and Kai behind!" Max was aghast.

Kenny groaned. "Yeah… but it was them doing that, I betcha!"

The other two blushed. Tyson stuttered out, "I… I knew it was them!"

There were frantic agreements from the other two boys, and nervous giggles. "Yeah, same!" Faint thuds from further down the path made them jump, and as Kai and Rei jogged round the corner of the trees, the three boys scowled at them. Innocent looks from the two older boys, until Rei 's face broke into a broad grin. Tyson slapped his arm, hard.

"That wasn't funny, Rei!"

Kai raised an eyebrow. "We thought it was."

"Well, it wasn't."

Ok, so, that's it. Sorry, it's short, sorry, it's about a year later than it should have been… but here it is.

Kazuki.


End file.
